


Courtship

by Sordsnboars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, Crest fuckery, M/M, Mating, Monsters, Rough Sex, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sordsnboars/pseuds/Sordsnboars
Summary: Dimitri has gone missing. Felix isn't worried about that; he knows he'll see Dimitri again soon.The monastery air is full of magic that thrums against his body, he burns with longing, and someone is leaving little bloody gifts around the monastery grounds for him.Felix thinks he's being courted, and finds he does not mind.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> For the following kinkmeme prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1221596#cmt1221596
> 
> Content notices for offscreen/implied animal harm, minor instances of cannibalism, crest fuckery, and general creepiness. Pregnancy is mentioned but does not occur within the fic. Felix is trans in this and feminine terms are used for his junk.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, the crown prince of Faerghus, has been missing for almost two Moons.

His disappearance seems to make the students and staff at the Monastery uneasy, more than alarmed. Most of them don’t bring it up, like the mere mention will bring bad luck.

Seteth clearly knows something he’s not sharing, no matter how much Ingrid and Sylvain pester him about why the Church has done nothing to locate the Prince of Faerghus. He brushes off their concerns, tells them the prince will be located, and dismisses them from his office.

They don’t get it. Felix wants Dimitri to come back soon, too, but he is aware that Dimitri will return. Dimitri will return to him. He doesn’t when he’ll see Dimitri again, but he will.

Dedue seems uneasy, but he’s not panicking. That’s the biggest sign that Dimitri will be okay. Felix feels like Dedue has been keeping a closer eye on him than normal.

Two weeks after Dimitri disappeared, Felix awakes early, like he usually does. He stops in his tracks on his way to the training hall for his light morning exercise.

There is a lump of… something on the ground. Red and wet. No skin or bone that Felix could see, without touching it. Just flesh.

He could have written it off as the remnants of an animal attacking smaller prey, and he should have been disgusted by it. He stood and stared, and his heart _swelled_.

It had been left there, for him, deliberately on the path that he was the first to walk almost every morning.

It was a _gift_.

It’s something an animal would do. It’s a fitting gift from the beast prince of Faerghus.

He didn’t touch it—it would be strange if someone noticed it or saw blood on his clothes. A smile tugs at his lips as he makes his way to the hall.

Two weeks after that, he receives another gift. 

He’s walking back to his room. Ingrid branches off from him and returns to her own room first, near the stairs. At his end of the hall, a faint metallic scent hits his nose.

It’s bigger than the last one. A large flayed bird, as best he can tell.

This gift was left carelessly. Sylvain might have seen it, or Cyril while doing his chores. The boar might be getting impatient, but Felix doesn’t think the time is right.

He snatches the bird and brings it into his room with him. He thinks about opening his window and tossing it outside where it’ll be considered another victim of an animal attack.

He doesn’t. He stares at it. Inhales the scent of it, and when he can’t bear the cloying odor of metal and flesh any longer, he _devours_ it. He can hardly believe his own actions. He should be ill. He feels… sated.

He’s been skipping meals lately. He was hungrier than he realized.

Over the next week, his body thrums with anxiety and nervous energy. He trains, he goes to class, he goes back to his room and sits in the dark until he dozes off. He only sleeps in fits. Something is in the air.

Four days after he ate the last gift, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius visits the Monastery.

“Felix? Are you well?” Rodrigue frowns when he sees Felix.

Felix couldn’t dodge his father, much to his own displeasure. He suspects he is not well, but he snaps “I’m fine,” at Rodrigue anyway.

Rodrigue shakes his head. “If you’re certain. Have you seen His Highness? I wanted to visit with Dimitri while I’m here.”

“He’s not here,” Felix informs him, and takes satisfaction when Rodrigue frowns again.

“He’s not… at the Monastery?”

“No.”

Felix and his father lock eyes. Felix dislikes making eye contact, with his father, or anyone. He allows Rodrigue to stare directly into his eyes, while Rodrigue looks long and hard at him. Something dark passes over his father’s face, and his frown turns into… something grim. Resignation?

Felix’s heart races. What does his father see? What does he know? Rodrigue is silent for a few minutes more.

“Take care of yourself, Felix. Believe me or not, but I care for you greatly. There are many things in this world that could take you away from me.”

He leaves before Felix can think of something to say to that. Does he believe Rodrigue?

Is he implying that _Dimitri_ could be one of those things? The idea of his father thinking anything unkind towards the prince throws him. Maybe the thought is not meant to be an unkind one?

His father leaves the Monastery as suddenly as he had appeared.

During the next week, Felix goes to speak to the Archbishop. He sometimes talks with Seteth. He will begrudgingly admit the man is good company, and often offers good advice. Seteth knows something.

Felix can’t bring himself to ask Seteth about this. Whatever this is.

The Archbishop is a busy woman, but she occasionally has free hours. She’s standing outside her office, a serene smile on her face. She looks like she’s been waiting for someone.

“Of course I can speak with you, Felix. Why don’t you go wait in the tea garden for me? I’ll bring some tea.”

He waits in the tea garden. He suspects the tall hedges around the small sitting area are imbued with silencing magic, to prevent eavesdropping. He’s never felt strange here when having tea with the Lions’ odd professor Byleth, but the last time he had tea with the professor was before Dimitri vanished, before Felix ate the bird.

He’s started to think the tingle of nerves that’s become ever present in his body is a new sensitivity to magic. Magic is everywhere at Garreg Mach, minor spells used for mundane purposes. Ice magic to freeze a sorbet. Silencing magic for privacy. The student dorms don’t have that silencing dampener, but there’s… something in the walls.

Despite his father trying to teach him Faith magic as a child, he never had a knack for magic. He isn’t sure why it makes itself known to him now.

Lady Rhea is, in a word, otherworldly. He suspects her eyes might glow in the dark. Her smile is warm, and her eyes are burning hot.

Still… he finds her presence calming. He wasn’t expecting that.

She chats with him idly. She doesn’t pick up her cup of tea until it stops steaming, nibbling at a cookie instead. He waits for her to strike at the heart of the matter.

“I’m sure your prince vanishing must have upset you,” she starts. “I have offered my prayers to the goddess that you find him soon.”

He tries not to look at her eyes. He settles for gazing at the lilies in her hair.

“The air around the monastery has taken on a strange quality as of late,” she sips her tea, “Don’t you think?”

She knows. She knows what’s been happening, she knows why Dimitri took off, she knows that Felix has been feeling… not himself.

He knows without a doubt that she knows. He knows she will not explain anything to him.

Does she know what’s going to happen next?

“Felix,” she sets her cooled cup down with a delicate clink, “I believe I read that you possess the Major Crest of Fraldarius. Is that right?”

Yes. He tells her his father has the Minor Crest.

“And Prince Dimitri has a Minor Crest of Blaiddyd. Your families have long been intertwined.”

Yes. Loog and Kyphon are the most well-known Blaiddyd-Fraldarius pair, the legendary founders of the Holy Kingdom. The original Lady Fraldarius and Lord Blaiddyd, though, were also said to have been inseparable. Were said to have killed for each other and lived for each other. So little is known of them.

“I have not witnessed it for myself, but I have heard the young prince is capable of immeasurable feats of strength.”

Yes. Felix keeps this part to himself—at the rebellion, he’d witnessed Dimitri sliding his fist right through a man’s armor, right through his chest, and tearing his heart out. He’d held the bloody lump, looked Felix right in the eye, and taken a bite.

“He may bear a Minor Crest rather than a Major, but it seems his Crest’s heritage still runs thick in his veins.”

Yes. The last Blaiddyd recorded with a Major Crest was Dimitri’s great-great-great-grandmother, Queen Annika Madeline Blaiddyd. A tale about her says she alone slew an army of demonic beasts with her bare hands, then walked off the field laughing, not even having broken a sweat. There were still debates over how many beasts exactly. Somewhere between a hundred and a thousand. She was reportedly quite temperamental.

“Felix,” Rhea repeats. She sounds serious. He tenses.

“Those with undiluted Crests in their veins may sometimes feel,” she pauses, looking for the right words, “drawn to act on certain impulses. You have perhaps been feeling not like yourself lately.” It’s not a question. Her voice is clear and strong.

Yes.

“These impulses are instinctive. They draw from the very first who bore Crests. It’s possible to resist these urges, but in my experience, many do not want to.”

In her experience. Her Crest of Seiros. What impulses drove her?

Felix believes he could resist this drive if he wanted to. He’s not sure he wants to.

He should want to. Nothing seems normal. If this all went away, if Dimitri came back and everyone acted like nothing unusual had happened, everything could be normal again. If he hadn’t accepted those gifts. If he wasn’t looking forward to receiving the next one.

“Those who do not feel such impulses may not understand to what extent they touch those blessed with them, but most other Crest-bearers will understand the desire to act on them.”

Blessed. An odd choice of words.

Maybe this explains Rodrigue’s actions the day he visited.

He stands to leave. “Thank you for speaking with me, Lady Rhea.”

She smiles at him, and her eyes pierce right through him. She seems… genuinely pleased. “I trust that when the time comes, you will not hesitate to make your choice.”

Her words reassure him. He will not hesitate.

A few days after his tea with Rhea—two weeks after he’d eaten the offering—he wakes up in the middle of the night. His body burns. The magic beating against his skin is only one source of the pain. The other—he can’t identify it at first, but only because he has never felt _arousal_ so intensely before.

He’s so aroused the mere shift of sheets against his skin feels more pleasurable than he can bear. His shirt brushes his nipples and he nearly moans out loud. He’s drenched in sweat; his sheets are damp with it.

He shifts his hips, trying to sit up. His underclothes rub against his clit, and he nearly shrieks in pleasure. He gasps and pants and, after a few minutes of slow movement, manages to sit up without overwhelming himself. He’s never felt like this before, not even close to this degree of arousal and desire. He feels swollen and sensitive. His sleeping clothes are soaked through not just with sweat but the wetness of his arousal. His head swims.

Something bright catches his eye, and he looks down at his stomach. He gently, as carefully as he can, slides his shirt up.

The Crest of Fraldarius is plainly visible on his skin, brightly glowing low on his stomach.

His intense arousal slowly lessens, as he stares down at his Crest. He is only able to stand up without collapsing into a shuddering mess after several minutes pass.

The Crest is still there, in its absurd location. Like a treasure map to his womb. He scoffs at it.

He’s still sweating, and his legs feel wobbly, but he quietly slips out of his room and into the hall. He pushes Dimitri’s door open.

Dimitri isn’t there, and his room is as barebones as ever. Felix slips in and closes the door.

He collapses onto Dimitri’s bed, ripping his night clothes off and burying himself in Dimitri’s sheets. His scent is faint, but present. He buries his head in Dimitri’s pillow, buries his fingers inside his cunt, and gets himself off again and again until he’s spent. He whimpers and cries out as he comes on his fingers over and over. He wants something else inside him, his fingers aren’t enough, but he settles for them. He wants to be hot and wet and _full._ He presses his clit and comes with a gasp muffled by Dimitri’s pillow. He repeats these actions multiple times. Dawn is not far away when he finally feels satisfied enough to stop.

If Sylvain was in his room, he probably heard everything.

Felix falls asleep in Dimitri’s bed, exhausted after getting himself off as many times as he could. It isn't exactly what he wants, but it is enough. For now.

When he awakes, his Crest is still there on his abdomen. He’s sore, but the flames of arousal have reduced to embers, and the hum of magic is less intense. He’s in Dimitri’s bed. He changes his clothes in his own room and goes to class.

He gets himself off four times before he falls asleep that night; his body trembles and he suppresses his moans. He’s masturbated more in the past two days than in the past year combined. He isn’t as aroused and sensitive as he was the night before, but he still craves release.

He feels tense over the next few days. The magic in the air beats against his skin, the heat and humidity of early summer are oppressive. He feels too hot inside and out.

A week after the Crest of Fraldarius appeared on his skin, he leaves his room to go for a walk. Get some fresh air.

Sylvain and Ingrid intercept him at the bottom of the stairs, like they’d been waiting for him. Maybe the ancient magic in the air has finally gotten to them. Rhea had said something that made Felix think everyone with a Crest might eventually experience _this_.

They try to make small talk, but all three of them are on edge. As they approach the path outside of the Monastery that leads to the Sealed Forest, Felix starts to feel like a bride being escorted to her groom.

Seven weeks after Dimitri disappeared, the sign that Felix has been waiting for appears.

The sun is setting. As the three of them walk, Ingrid spies something on the ground, distantly in front of them.

They approach slowly. Felix knows what choice he will make, when the opportunity presents itself, but he can’t prevent his apprehension.

It’s a body. A human body.

There haven’t been any reports about people missing. The body is likely that of a bandit, or vagrant.

It’s only half of a human body. Felix can see the spine, where the lower half has been ripped away. Most of the skin is missing. There are some patches of it here and there. The body is mostly muscle and viscera. One milky eye stares at the trio. Half the jaw is hanging, like it’s about to fall off.

Ingrid gasps when they see it. Sylvain looks nauseous. Neither of them volunteers to fetch the Knights.

It holds a note in one hand.

Felix moves to retrieve the note.

“You shouldn't touch it,” Sylvain warns, but he doesn’t stop Felix as he pulls the note out of a stiff, bony hand.

The body has been dead less than three days.

_Felix, my love,_

_Please join me._

A short note. Felix recognizes Dimitri’s handwriting, a formal script with loops that are just a little too big.

He turns to Ingrid and Sylvain. Sweat beads along their faces. It’s not from the oppressive atmosphere. 

Ingrid looks ready to bolt, but her feet stay firm. Sylvain’s fists are clenched.

The body isn’t a gift for him. He’s supposed to take it with him. He’s meant to give it as an offering.

“I’m going to look for him,” Felix croaks out. His throat is dry. He can hear his heart beating in his ears.

“Felix…” Ingrid starts. Her eyes are wide and bright.

“We’ll go wait by the monastery gates,” Sylvain suggests. His hair sticks to his forehead.

Felix nods. He won’t return tonight. Maybe in the morning.

They turn and leave.

Felix finds a piece of canvas near a pile of chopped wood, not far from the offering. He wraps it up as best as he can, and heads into the forest.

His head swims. The hot, humid air is stifling, his own heartbeat sounds like drums in his ears, the metallic stench wafting from the body clogs up his throat; he’s full of fear and anticipation. Magic thrums not just against his skin but through his veins.

Arousal builds in him as he staggers through the trees. He moves on instinct.

It’s difficult to think, but the Western Rebellion of two years ago comes to mind. Felix had been horrified, sickened by Dimitri’s ghastly displays of violence. But thinking of it now, after what the past two moons have been like, Felix can look at Dimitri’s actions in a different light.

Dimitri’s display at the rebellion was absolutely an impressively grotesque display of gore and violence, this is true. But he also displayed his leadership, his skills in combat, his strength… He ripped out a man’s heart and showed it to Felix. Maybe eating it took things a little far, but Felix gets the message.

It was a _mating display_.

It’s so obvious now.

Felix walks faster. He’s ready to stake his claim and be claimed in return.

The moon is low in the sky when he finally reaches a small clearing. They have all night.

Felix throws the body down. He shoves his fist into the ribcage. The heart is still there, so he rips it out. He thinks about taking a bite first, returning the gesture. He tosses it into the clearing instead.

“I brought you a gift, boar,” he calls out. “Dimitri.”

“You’re here,” Dimitri says, as he emerges from the trees and steps into the moonlight. He’s smiling. He looks different.

Felix is certain Dimitri did not have claws before he disappeared. He didn’t have four eyes, either. He looks like _Dimitri_ , exactly like Felix remembers, but he can see something else under his skin too.

Whatever is hiding under Felix’s skin is itching to get out.

They embrace, and kiss, their sharp teeth clicking together. Dimitri runs his tongue over Felix’s fangs, and Felix rests his sharp nails and long fingers over Dimitri's waist.

Felix has never done this before and he doubts Dimitri has. Their bodies are so hot pressed together it’s overwhelming.

Felix steps away, and before he can move to tear his own vest off, Dimitri's hands dart towards him and his thin claws shred Felix’s top easily. Felix shrugs out of the shreds and steps out of his pants, leaving him sweating and bare and quaking with arousal. His Crest still burns low on his belly.

He reaches out to return the favor. He pulls his fingers through Dimitri's shirt, while Dimitri tears his own gauntlets off, the shreds of metal falling to the ground.

Dimitri's Crest burns bright blue spread over one thigh. Felix stares at it, and he sneaks a look at his dick.

Felix’s ravenous hunger is reflected on Dimitri's face as Dimitri stares at his Crest in return. Dimitri is biting his lip so hard it bleeds, a trickle of blood running down his chin.

They launch themselves towards each other, slamming together, kissing and biting and scratching. They both draw blood, but the scent that pours out of their veins isn’t metallic rot like Dimitri's gifts had been, it’s familiar and intoxicating.

They fall to the ground, grabbing and scratching and kissing.

It’s hard to keep track of what’s happening. Felix has longed for this for _ages_. He can’t tell where he ends and Dimitri begins and he wants them to remain like that forever.

They kiss and fight until Felix is on his knees in the dirt, arching his back as Dimitri ruts against his ass.

“Are you ready?” Dimitri asks, sliding the head of his cock over Felix’s entrance. Felix wants to scream every time it touches his clit. Dimitri’s claws dig into his hips.

“Do it,” Felix demands. “Don’t you dare hesitate, you beast.”

Dimitri chuckles quietly. In one movement, he’s fully inside Felix’s wet, aching cunt.

Felix screams out loud, in joy and relief. He’s never had a dick in him before and he never dreamed it could feel this perfect. Something about the shape isn’t quite what he expected, but it’s Dimitri and it’s _better_.

His body is no longer burning and the sluggishness he felt on his walk here fades. He feels like he’s jumped in a river on a hot day; he feels refreshed and invigorated. Judging by the energy behind Dimitri’s thrusts, he does too.

Felix screams; Dimitri growls.

“Yes—fuck me, boar—breed me—you’re _mine_!”

Dimitri answers with a roar as he comes inside Felix. Felix’s eyes roll back. He’s never felt this good and he’s only mildly annoyed that it took Dimitri’s seed spilling hot inside him to do it.

Dimitri collapses on him and Felix collapses on the ground. Dimitri, miraculously, is still hard and thick in his pussy.

Now that they have a minute, Felix looks around the clearing. It’s obvious now that it wasn’t always a clearing; many of the tree stumps look torn rather than cut, the trunks and branches piled around the edges of the clearing like a miniature fortress. There are bones littering the edges of the clearing too. One small nook has a pile of red meat in it. There’s pelts and clothing and blankets shoved into another area.

“Is this why you disappeared and kept me waiting, boar? You were building a nest?” Felix looks back over his shoulder, into all four of Dimitri's brightly burning blue eyes. The color reminds Felix of lightning.

“For us,” he answers, and nips at Felix’s shoulder, his long thin fangs drawing a bead of blood.

Felix doesn’t know what to say. It’s… a sweet gesture.

They lay there quietly. After a moment, Dimitri pulls back and starts raking his claws over Felix’s back, slowly and deliberately. His skin stings when Dimitri's nails dig all the way in.

“What are you doing?” Felix asks. The deliberate movements feel like he’s tracing a pattern.

“Marking you,” Dimitri says, warmth in his voice. “I’m almost done.”

Felix shudders at Dimitri's answer and clenches tight around his still hard cock. He did come here hoping to be marked. 

Dimitri pulls out when he’s done. Felix stands up slowly. He’ll have to look at it later. He has an idea of what Dimitri scratched into him.

Felix looks down at Dimitri, still on the ground. He looks good down there. The moonlight glints off his scales.

Felix has been taken, marked. It’s time to return the sentiment.

Felix straddles Dimitri’s waist and shoves four fingers in Dimitri’s mouth. His jaw opens so wide they fit easily. His eyes are full of love, and it makes Felix’s breath catch.

“It’s my turn,” Felix informs him while he presses his own claws against Dimitri’s long tongue. Dimitri’s eyes burn even brighter.

His own Crest of Fraldarius is too complex to scratch into Dimitri's thick skin, so Felix will settle for marking him a different way.

Felix shifts. He’s wet and fucked open enough that he easily seats himself on Dimitri's cock. He leans forward until they’re laying nearly chest to chest.

They scent each other. Dimitri smells like fresh blood, sharp and metallic, and ancient magic that smells almost like a Thoron strike. There’s a hint of pine and something floral.

Felix doesn’t know what his own scent is, but Dimitri inhales it and looks pleased.

“Felix. I have wanted this for years,” Dimitri pleads, “Mark me. Claim me. I want to be yours, as much as you are mine.”

Felix feels the hot, familiar sting of tears in his eyes. They could have done this sooner, should have—if he’d accepted Dimitri's initial proposal. Back at the rebellion. Maybe he just wasn’t ready then; maybe neither of them had been. He knows what he wants now.

He buries his face in Dimitri's neck and buries his fangs in Dimitri's scaled flesh, sinking in until hot blood bursts into his mouth.

Dimitri shouts with joy and his arms wrap around Felix, squeezing him close, and his hips rock up into Felix. Felix shudders, moans into his skin, and he doesn’t let go until he’s bitten in deep enough that a small patch of flesh comes with him when he pulls back.

He considers swallowing it. He spits it into the grass. Dimitri's looks at him with stars in his many eyes.

They kiss, blood smearing between their mouths, as Dimitri sinks his claws into Felix’s thighs and rocks up into Felix, as Felix grinds down into his lap with his arms around Dimitri's shoulders.

Dimitri floods his insides again. Felix’s mind blanks out for just a moment from the sheer pleasure he finds in that sensation. He finds himself hoping it’ll _take_.

He still craves more.

He’s been burning for this for weeks, and Dimitri has been aching for it even longer. At least two moons, perhaps for the past two years.

Dimitri is still hard; his cock solid and thick. The scales don’t quite reach the velvet hard skin there.

Felix sucks him off, his mouth enveloping as much of Dimitri’s dick as he can fit. He bites at Dimitri’s thighs, nips at his balls, twists two claws inside him while Dimitri moans for him and arches his back. He’s perfect. Felix really should have done this sooner.

Dimitri comes again; Felix swallows what lands in his mouth while the majority paints his face. Some of it lands across an eyebrow and some of it drips down onto his tits. Dimitri licks his own seed off Felix’s chest with his long tongue, paws at him with his long nails and nips at his skin. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave faint bite marks all over his soft chest.

They are insatiable. Dimitri licks over the Crest of Fraldarius on Felix’s abdomen, his mouth trailing lower until he buries his face in Felix’s cunt and spreads Felix’s thighs wide, his claws gently pricking the skin there. He leaves a bite mark on the inside of Felix’s thigh. He laps at Felix’s clit until Felix comes screaming with his legs wrapped around Dimitri’s head and blond hair balled in his fists.

He moves lower still, and roughly works Felix’s asshole open with his mouth until he can flip Felix over and press his impossibly hard dick all the way into Felix’s ass.

Dimitri grinds into him until they both come again. Felix has cum dripping out of every hole. Dimitri fingers his cunt like he’s trying to push his seed back in.

They moan and scream and pant and bleed until they’ve had each other in every way that comes to them. For hours they share blood and spit and fluids, like they’re trying to take in so much of the other that they become one.

Felix has not felt this close to Dimitri, or to anyone, in many years.

Their bestial mating frenzy lasts all night. Around dawn, they finally collapse in the pile of blankets and furs Dimitri had ready for them. They curl around each other, filthy and sticky and exhausted, and sleep until the sun is high in the sky at noon.

Felix wakes first. He feels sore, and dirty, but in a good way as if he participated in a challenging tournament. The magic in the air no longer beats against his skin; the air no longer feels hot and oppressive.

He looks down at himself. No claws or anything unusual, beyond the myriad bites and scratches his body is covered in. Many have started scabbing over already. His Crest is no longer visible on his stomach. He wonders what Dimitri scratched into his back.

He looks over at Dimitri. His two eyes are closed, and his face looks soft and sweet. He doesn’t look like a monster. Felix can’t see fangs poking out of his mouth, or claws, or scales. His penis, while large, looks normal. Dimitri is also covered in scratches and bites, including the nasty chunk Felix took out of his shoulder. The bite doesn’t look quite like a human bite mark, but Felix hasn’t bitten anybody else since he was a child.

Felix is a little disappointed that Dimitri looks perfectly normal, but the disappointment is dwarfed by his intense relief that he feels so… peaceful.

He has not felt calm like this in a long time. He no longer feels the revulsion he sometimes felt towards Dimitri. After all, Felix knows what his display at the rebellion was meant to be now.

His ears get hot when he recalls everything they’d done throughout the night. Not because of the acts themselves, but because of how close the two of them felt. How close he still feels. He brushes a strand of hair out of Dimitri’s face.

Felix sits, reveling in how _normal_ he feels. He just spent an entire night having sex with someone he’d tried—and failed—to convince himself he’d hated. He sees now his misunderstanding.

The rebellion hadn’t shown that Dimitri had become a monster. It had simply shown Felix the monster lurking under Dimitri's skin that had been waiting all along.

Felix had been scared then, because he hadn’t felt the beast hiding in his own flesh yet. He still doesn’t approve of the gruesome, excessive force against such weak opponents, but the ancient thing living in his blood finds it an appealing display of prowess.

Felix stretches. Some joints pop as he does, and Dimitri’s eyes gently flutter open.

“Morning, boar,” Felix greets him.

“Good morning, Felix,” Dimitri replies, caution in his voice. “Are you… well?”

“I feel fine,” Felix says. “Better than fine. I actually feel _good_.”

Felix lays back down next to Dimitri and studies his face for a moment, before he glances away. He looks more rested than Felix can remember seeing him at the Academy before. He looks like a burden has been lifted from him.

“What about you, Dimitri? You’re the one who’s been missing for almost two moons.”

Dimitri tenses, surprise on his face. “I did not realize I’d been absent that long,” he admits. “Felix, you just called me by name.”

“I did,” Felix nods.

“Can I take this to mean that you’re not angry with me?”

Felix thinks. “If I was angry, I wouldn’t be here.”

“Ah, that’s right, we…” Dimitri trails off, but the flush on the high points of his cheeks tells Felix that Dimitri recalls what they’d spent several hours doing the previous night. “Felix…”

Felix is almost as bad at Dimitri at speaking about personal topics. About himself. But this is important.

“I didn’t have to come out here,” he takes a breath. “I chose to accept your gifts. I… I even tried to figure out what was going on. I knew what I was getting into when I followed you here.”

Dimitri’s eyes are wide.

“I… I’m with you now because I wanted to be. I came out here and spent the night with you because it’s what I want, too.”

Dimitri looks flustered, like he wasn’t expecting Felix to explain himself, or to be _glad_ that he’s here. Felix’s gaze slides from Dimitri’s eyes to the bite mark on his neck. He feels proud of that.

“I am… relieved to hear that, Felix. I feared you might reject me again.”

Again. Like he did after the rebellion. Felix had been terrified then. He thinks he should probably be more terrified now, but he isn’t. Maybe his blood was finally awake.

Dimitri had never seemed ashamed of himself after the rebellion, just apologetic that he’d scared Felix. Like he was more in tune with the beast living in his blood.

“I didn’t want to ask you again so soon, but I found resisting the urge difficult. I found that I didn’t want to resist it. I… I wanted you desperately, Felix. I still do, if you will have me.”

Felix made up his mind after he spoke with Rhea. “You’re mine, boar. You’re not getting out of this that easily.”

Dimitri smiled at that, his face beaming. “Yes. And you are mine.”

Felix flushed under his sunshine-bright smile and leaned over to kiss him gently.

It hit him that they were both still naked, and despite feeling sore all over a spark of arousal flashes through him. The red on Dimitri’s cheeks tells him Dimitri likely feels the same.

Felix slowly slides into his lap. Dimitri’s cock enters him easily; he’s still wet and loose from the previous night. Still full of come.

This time is less frenzied, and slower. Felix grinds down into Dimitri’s lap, and he can’t resist brushing his fingers against the bite mark—digs them in just enough to make Dimitri grunt and fuck him harder. Dimitri runs his hands, with his non-clawed fingers, over whatever he scratched into Felix’s back, like he’s making sure the thin lines are still there. Felix is eager to look at it in a mirror later.

Dimitri mouths at one of Felix’s nipples, while he cups his other breast, and uses just enough teeth to make Felix arch his back and come hard, clenching around him. Dimitri follows after another minute of forceful thrusts, filling Felix up once again.

They rest. Neither of them says much. They enjoy the newfound closeness that Felix thought he’d cut off years ago. They fuck again.

After the last round they’re ready to leave and head back to the monastery. Felix pulls his uniform pants back on, but his top isn’t much use. He’ll have to replace the tight vest he usually wears.

Dimitri’s uniform is filthy and his undershirt is shredded. He tugs on his pants and offers Felix his black jacket. 

Felix looks around at the clearing. At the nest Dimitri had made for the two of them. If the magic in the air hadn’t faded, if the ancient blood hadn’t stopped pulsing through them, Felix thinks maybe staying in the nest wouldn’t have been so bad. It’s cozy. Dimitri put a lot of work into it. They don’t touch the pile of meat. The animals of the forest will take care of it.

They leave. At the monastery gates, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dedue are waiting for them along with Seteth and Manuela, and a handful of knights. Ingrid, Sylvain and Dedue run over to them in relief. Seteth watches warily. Manuela runs over to look at them.

No one mentions the body from the day before.

After everyone has been assured that the two of them are unharmed—mostly—they’re herded to Manuela’s infirmary.

Manuela seems distracted; not her normal chatty self. Felix appreciates that; her sarcasm is not what he wants right now.

She asks a lot of questions, but the questions she does not ask are more telling. Seteth must have informed her about… whatever he knows. She checks them over separately, in different rooms. Treats Felix’s bites and scrapes, healing most of them to small marks and scabs. She leaves his back alone, aside from cleaning the wounds. Tells him he should come back in a few days to make sure nothing is infected.

She tells him he’ll have to return to her in three weeks for a pregnancy test, as they are not accurate before then. She lets him return to his room, then she leaves to examine Dimitri.

That night Felix takes a small hand mirror and quietly slips out of his room. There’s nobody else in the hall. Dimitri’s door is unlocked.

Dimitri was expecting him.

Felix sits on the bed next to him. He doesn’t feel the need to speak, although he’s also not sure what to say. Dimitri brushes a strand of hair out of his face.

Felix shoves the mirror at Dimitri. “I want to see,” he instructs.

Felix peels his shirt off and Dimitri sets his larger mirror on his dresser. Felix positions himself, and Dimitri holds the hand mirror—Felix can finally see what Dimitri scratched into his back.

The Crest of Blaiddyd. He knew it. It’s large, running from Felix’s shoulders down to his waist. The scratches are thin, and when they heal completely, they will be hard to see.

But the Crest will still be there, buried in his skin. He adores it.

Dimitri has taken his own shirt off, and the vicious bite Felix gifted him with is still starkly visible on his collar.

Felix doesn’t leave Dimitri’s room that night. If he’s being honest, he can’t get enough of Dimitri. He sleeps there and slips back into his own room not long after sunrise.

His routine returns to normal over the next couple weeks. He spends more time with Dimitri, while Dedue watches him closely and Sylvain and Ingrid tease him. He hasn’t felt magic pulsing against his skin since he went into the forest. He hasn’t felt as wildly aroused as he did when his Crest made itself known on his body, but… he’s come close.

One morning, on his way to class, he spots something small and dead and skinless in his path. It might be a mouse. One of the monastery cats may have dropped it. He does not think it was from one of the monastery cats. He smiles to himself and continues to class.

In one week, he’ll go to Manuela. He does not know what he wants the test to say.


End file.
